Keiko Sora
Keiko Sora (空稽古, Sora Keiko) was a kunoichi who lived during the Warring States Period, and later became the wife of Tobirama Senju. Background Keiko grew up during the Warring States Period where she was surrounded by constant wars. Her father raised with strict teachings and orders to never go near big waters such as streams or lakes, and this raised Keiko's curiosity as to why her father hated water so much while she herself loved it with passion. Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, Keiko one day sneaked out from their home and followed her instincts, which stragely led her to a lake. She discovered her powers when she stepped into the water and a bunch of water bubbles floated around her. When she returned home, she discovered her house on fire and her father dead under a pile of the collapsed wooden building. She recovered any valuable items she could find and set off to find a new home. At some point during her childhood she nursed Tobirama Senju, her future husband, back to health after he collapsed in a battle. They have parted ways with the mere knowledge of each other's name. They met once again after a group of shinobi from an unknown clan attempted to assassinate Keiko because of her knowledge about their clan's secrets, however Tobirama managed to rescue her in time and inform the Senju clan of this accident. Keiko later became the medic serving under the Senju clan after she proved to be able to heal wounds with her new-found chakra, which impressed Butsuma and, after Tobirama's suggestion, he allowed Keiko the position. Later on Keiko married him and they concieved a child. She died in an illness that she have inherited from her mother, who unfortunately died in childbirth due to the illness, which is, at the moment, still unidentified. Amarante decided to give her sons Keiko's surname in remembrance to her. Personality Keiko often intimidated others with her "scary" facial expression when she was angry, but she genuinely cared for others. She was caring and very rarely got angry. She also had a playful side, as she often teased Hashirama Senju about his emotional sensitivity, and Tobirama as their child inherited her hair colour, saying that "his genes aren't as dominant as he thought they were". Keiko often looked after Tsunade, which showed her motherly side earlier on and this made her and Tobirama decide to have a child of their own a year after Tsunade was born. Keiko often worried about others, and often overreacted about situations, such as when Amarante first went to a mission outside the village, she came back with a scratch and Keiko nearly had a heart attack. Appearance Keiko had long peach-coloured hair, the same that her descendants inherited, and dark purple eyes. She also had slightly pale skin. She wore a short-sleeved white dress that split on the sides with dark blue form-fitting shorts underneath it. She wore dark blue sandals similar to that of her husband's and gloves of the same colour. She also wore a blue sash on her waist to represent the colour of her husband's armour and she also wore light pink lipstick. Abilities Not much is known about her abilities, but she was known to be able to use Water Release like her husband. Ninjutsu Though it may not be viewed as a bloodline, Keiko had the ability to use water bubbles. This bloodline has been passed down from her mother, who had the ability to utilize and manipulate water into water bubbles and other shapes for defensive and offensive purposes. They can be used in areas without water if the user has the ability to stay in tune with it under the ground's surface. Keiko is the second known user of this particular bloodline, after her mother. Her descendants inherited this bloodline. This technique only needs a small amount of chakra as the users are already in tune with the water's flow and patterns. Medical Ninjutsu At some point she used medical ninjutsu to nurse a young Tobirama back to health after a battle. Trivia *"Keiko" literally means "blessed child" (稽古). *"Sora" literally means "Sky" (空) *All her descendants inherited her hair colour. *Her great-granddaughter Momoko bears a great resemblance to her. Not only the hair and eye colour combination, but their scary side as well. Tsunade often jokingly tells others that if Keiko and Momoko were put together, they would undoubtedly send even Satan cowering in fear. *Keiko's theme song is the Naruto Shippuden Opening 3 "Blue Bird". This song relates to the members of the Sora family the most. Reference Keiko Sora is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Information on the TobiKei (Tobirama x Keiko) pairing can be found here: Tobirama X Keiko (TobiKei) Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Deceased Category:Original Character Category:Pre-Gen